Meant To Be Studying
by RatherOddRanger
Summary: This is basically a one shot Stendy fanfic with a twist. It's also a pilot for an on-going I'm planning. Short version, Stan and Wendy think over how much has changed over the past few years, during what is meant to be a study session. Rated M for suggested sexual themes. Contains Stendy and mentions of Kola and Stary.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

A/N: Another big shout out to Ixi-Nox for not only proof reading this but for also encouraging me to write up a lot of my story ideas. Originally this was my 1st one-shot pitch/request to her when she was asking for story ideas on her tumblr to cure her writers block.

The following is basically a pilot of sorts for a on-going I'm planning out atm but there will be differences between this and the final version. I'm largely posting this to 'test the waters' so to speak. Anywho I hope you enjoy it.

**Meant To Be Studying - One Shot Pilot**

''We're meant to be studying'' Wendy thought, as Stan wrapped his hands around her waist trying in some attempt to make the kiss deeper. She wasn't complaining mind, it's not like she hadn't missed this, true they had remained friends after their 2nd break up in South Park elementary. Looking back she thought it was the right thing to do, despite the fact they both knew they'd cry themselves to sleep over it.

''God I've missed this feeling'' she thought as she ran her fingers through his raven black hair, her other hand under the back of his shirt, her fingers slowly moving up and down his back, ''I've missed this so much''.

''God that perfume of hers is driving me crazy, it's felt like forever since the camping trip''. Yes the camping trip, Stan thought . He would never forget that night, the night Wendy got dared to grab his crotch during one of Lola's infamous Truth or Dare games.

Where he … 'ruined' a decent pair of briefs so to speak, embarrassing both him and Wendy and to some extent Kevin, who couldn't stop apologising for his girlfriend's pervert behaviour.

Seriously where on earth did she get those 'dare cards' as she called them? She may have looked innocent but Lola was definitely right up there with Kenny in terms of being a pervert, granted Stan doubted she wore a costume and battled crime (or Butters and Cartman) at night like some comic book caped crusader.

''That night'' He thought ''That nigh- his thoughts were interrupted by the presence of Wendy's tongue in his mouth. He quickly returned the invite and soon the pair were in a passionate French kiss.

''God, she's such a better kisser then Gary''. He scolded himself and mental kicked any thoughts of Gary out of his mind, he was gone and now, Wendy was back and she WANTED him.

This time, this 3rd time so to speak was different from before. During the last summer vacation, Wendy had returned from the 'special' boarding school as her parents called it, for 'exceptionally bright students' as they described it to Wendy's friends.

But Stan knew the truth now, about why Wendy thought she had to leave South Park, why she had broken up with him on the last day of elementary school before the summer vacation of that year.

She said she would feel guilty if they stayed together whilst she was 6 states away, she said they were young and told him she knew at least 3 other girls in their grade who wanted to date Stan badly.

But this break up was different to the last one, this wasn't Bebe telling Stan because Wendy was afraid, this was Wendy being honest at how them being together was ... well for lack of a better term pointless.

At the time and reluctantly Stan had accepted her reasoning and sadly agreed to it, but deep down he knew she was hiding something but he make her promise to stay in touch, he still wanted to be her friend at least, he definitely didn't want to repeat THAT mistake from their 1st break up.

''Stan?'' He heard Wendy say, softly, ''What's wrong?'' He was so caught up in his little 'flashback' so to speak that he hadn't noticed Wendy had stopped kissing him, largely due to the fact he had stopped kissing her.

''Sorry'' he murmured. ''I was just thinking about …'' He shook his head in an attempt to focus more on the present, the here and now, the black haired beauty who wanted to be his girlfriend again, the one with the intoxicating perfume that made him want to grab her by the hand and locked themselves inside the nearest janitor closet throughout the entire school day.

He tried to make a small comical laugh, pretend he was acting like a goofball but when he looked into her eyes, he saw the concern, the worry and knew he had to be honest. He couldn't lie to her not after the trust she had showed in telling him, her secret. Her so fragile secret that she and her parents had kept since the day of her birth.

''I was just thinking'' He started ''About that night, the camping trip and before when ... When Gary was my boyfriend and how you helped to fix the heart he broke.'' Stan smiled at her as he moved her hand from around his back to just over his heart, looking into her slightly worried eyes.

Yeah it sounded sappy, like something from a poorly written soap opera (or one of Douche Bag's romance plays) but it was party true, he had been thinking about that.

About how ended up dating Gary, the 'Mormon kid' for a good two months (give or take a day or two).

How Kyle acted REALLY odd around the pair of them the entire time and how 'Blue Cap' or 'Blue' as he was called became there friend. It helped he was Gary's super best friend and willing to help make it look like Stan and Gary weren't an item by tagging along.

He also seemed to want to, especially if Stan mentioned Kyle was going to be there too.

Looking back, Stan begins to think that maybe he should have noticed it then, that Gary wasn't 100% comfortable dating him.

Heck it took two weeks of dating and private make out sessions before Gary would even call Stan his 'boyfriend' and even then that was to each other IN PRIVATE.

A upset look appeared on Stan's face as the memories, good and bad came flooding back, of smiles and kisses and of Gary's parents announcing they were moving again to another state.

Of Gary 'claiming' he was too busy packing to see Stan one last time, despite asking 5 days before the move, of even Blue mentioning Gary gave him the same response, Blue his SBF!

And then at 6am that one morning, he was woken up by a text message from Gary which read 'I left you a letter, we left at 4am, I'm sorry'.

He rushed out of bed, saw it laying on the floor in front of his front door, Stan opened it, it was at least 4 pages of A4, front and back.

It was a farewell letter from Gary, saying how he felt, how despite liking Stan he felt 'ashamed' of his feelings, of how this move was a 'fresh start' and he hoped to put this 'phase' behind him.

A 'phase' he called it? He called their time together a 'phase'?

True Gary poured his heart and soul into the letter, he was being honest to Stan, however he was using terms and labels such as 'bi-curious' and 'experimenting' to describe his feelings to Stan.

After he finished reading that, Stan just felt pissed off and angry about Gary for days, even to the point that he would nearly smash his own TV if any commercials he starred in came on.

Then he learned about Blue, how Gary hadn't said or left nothing for him, his super best friend, the guy who helped to hide there relationship to protect them, and Gary never gave him a second thought.

For the rest of the summer Blue just looked so down and depressed to the point that Stan thought maybe he liked Gary more then just as a friend. But he was always too nervous to ask him, worried he'd upset him.

''Stan?'' Wendy asked again, even more worried, her hand that was once running through his hair resting around his neck, the other still over his heart where he kept it.

He snapped back into reality and scream 'O SHIT!' mentally, worried he had placed some doubt in her mind about their new relationship. He acted fast to reassure her.

''I was just thinking about how I, well you and me I guess got to this point, this very lovely moment.'' He said as he smiled at her, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead.

She rested her head just under his chin as he continued talking.

''About how angry and hurt Gary made me, about how he treated his best friend Blue Cap like shit.'' He continued.

''How the anger made me misjudge that play during the school football game, resulting in me busting open my knee, stuck in bed for a week unable to walk, losing my spot on the team for the rest of the school year.'' He took a deep breath before continuing.

''Then Kenny being a true friend and suggesting I try out for the drama club for something to do, he said it would be fun.'' He smiled. 'And it was or rather still is.'

During the last school year, the 1st year of high school for the boys, Stan spent the 2nd half as part of the after school drama club.

It was definitely fun especially as it allowed him and Kenny to carry on being goofballs and Kyle would also be there to act as a test audience, sometimes with Butters or even with Clyde or Craig or Jimmy or even sometimes all of them. Who didn't love a free show?

It helped him to get over Gary, to put the feelings of angry and sadness behind him and channel them into acting or 'raw talent' as Kevin and Jason described it.

And then as the summer weather rolled in, Kevin suggested they make a movie, he had the camera equipment, the editing software and the experience. He thought they could make something that yes looked cheap but he was positive it would be fun.

Granted they never filmed a full movie, just lots of short ones with them being silly, fighting dressed as ninjas or even using makeshift Enterprise bridge to make a nightshift sketch.

That last one, Kevin no doubt being thankful we agreed to do it because thanks to Bebe, she and Lola agreed to help with the hair and make up.

Then Lola fell in love with the make up art style of original Trek or the 'cosmetic artistry' as she called it.

Then she started watching it, then started watching it with Kevin … and then one day they turned up for filming and found the pair making out in the Captain's chair …. Awkward didn't describe it, not even close, especially as Lola had her hands somewhere they shouldn't have been.

Funny thing is, those two, pretty much the 'it' couple now at high school, much like Stan and Wendy were back in South Park elementary.

All of the guys, jocks especially are envious of Kevin whilst the girls just stare blankly at Lola when she says he's her boyfriend.

''Who are we to judge?'' Stan thought, ''Kevin was a pretty decent guy, he had no enemies so to speak and bizarrely Lola did actually care for him, even said she loved him at his birthday party, but that's another story.''

''If it hadn't been for the drama club'' Stan began ''Then that camping trip would never have happened and then … us being here right now wouldn't be happening.'' He said softly to Wendy as he tightened his grip around her.

''How Lola made that dare'' He commented as Wendy blushed bright red. ''How it got me a little … to excited so to speak.'' Now it was Stan's turn to blush as he slowly said 'excited' making the word linger.

''And then later on … overhearing you crying, thinking you were embarrassed at what happened but I couldn't of been farer from the truth.'' He moved his head slightly planting a small kiss on her forehead.

She remembered it well, crying over the fear that she couldn't have Stan back, because of her 'secret' or as the doctor's called it her 'AIS' intersex condition.

Long story short, Wendy was most definitely born a girl, the chromosomes tests came back as XX but God in his infinite wisdom had given her male sex organs instead of what should have been there.

Her parents had wanted a girl so they raised her as one, she just had something 'extra' hey used to tell her when she was little.

The doctors had advised them against any form of "normalizing" surgery as they called it, the care workers and therapist advising them to be complete honest to their daughter when growing up.

All the medical advice suggested that if Wendy wanted to be 'normal' then it was her decision alone to make and only when it was felt she was mature enough to make it.

That's probably the reason they became so active in social rights movements like the LGBT or whenever Kyle's mom kick off over something.

Wendy sighed to herself sadly as she remembered why she felt she need to leave at the end of elementary, why she decided to go to that boarding school for people with 'unique' medical conditions as the care workers described.

How at first she was sad to leave, how fun and exciting it was once she settled in, how felt great to meet people with conditions like hers and … how sad and heart breaking it was when her roommate fell into a state of depression.

She had come back from Easter vacation from her own home town, feeling confident in telling people the truth but instead her boyfriend and many of her so-called friends just branded her a freak.

Wendy tried to cheer her up but it wasn't enough and even now Wendy blames herself for what happened. Could she had done more? That question could never be answered now, not after she found her friend after she went missing, leaning against a tree and two bottles of empty aspirins littering the group.

She took a deep breath to calm herself as the memories came flooding back, just like on that night when she told Stan everything, how she opened her very soul to him that night, looking into his shocked and confused eyes and fearing the worst possible response.

She would never forget what he said to her that night.

''So ... you what makes you any different from when we 1st met back in Sunshine Valley? Or when we used to date? Or when we 1st kissed? You had it back then right? Now that I know, what makes you any different in my eyes?''

Then he pulled her forward towards him and gave her one of the best kisses they had ever shared.

Then Bebe caught them, she giggled and then said she had no problem with Kevin rooming with her and Lola in there tent and then walked away giggling even more.

She knew her secret, even when they had their fights she still kept it and she always did say she thought Stan was the best boyfriend I've ever had.

''Thinking about that night again?'' She heard Stan say. That snapped her back into reality as she saw her grinning with one of his mischievous smiles. She recognised that smile, it was the same one he had when they shared the tent that night, when he caught her off guard and … Um … well … 'did stuff' to make her feel better.

''How can you tell?'' Wendy asked before realising he could tell because of the tent in her jeans. She mentality slapped herself, how on earth did Stan, Kenny or any guy deal with this? Jesus how did Kevin deal with this? Lola was always all over him like a rash, it would be amazing if they hadn't fooled around by this point.

''O I can tell'' Stan replied in a slight hint of sarcasm in his tone, not a malice one, more a comical one, to let Wendy feel less embarrassed.

''Did you …'' He began, the slight hesitation catching Wendy's attention. ''Did you want me to 'help you' with that? Like on the camping trip?'' He asked emphasising the words 'help you' whilst twirling some of her hair in-between his fingers.

Wendy quickly ran the thought through her mind, it was a temping offer mind you and it wasn't like she jacked off, she would try her best to avoid it.

''Are you sure?'' She asked ''You don't have to'' she replied nervously.

Stan moved his free hand towards Wendy's back, moving it under her shirt, rubbing her back gently as a sign of reassurance.

''Yeah totally'' he smiled ''You said it yourself, I'm a natural born cock sucker.'' He chuckled at his last sentence which Wendy went red, not from embarrassment but more from the excitement of what was to come.


End file.
